Collapsible spring loops have long been known, particularly as xe2x80x9cFRISBEESxe2x80x9d or throw loop amusement devices which are flung into the air to fly for some distance, in sometimes predetermined paths.
The present invention utilizes the spring loop device, familiar in other uses, in a surprise novelty device wherein a compacted loop having stored spring energy, during an unknowing person""s effort to open a closure of the container, expands to its enlarged open configuration, forcing open the container closure and flying outward therefrom to the surprise of the person.
The spring loop novelty device has a closed loop with a spring characteristic compacted from its expanded configuration by the twisting of opposite sides thereof into a layered array wherein two smaller loops are overlaid, thus storing spring energy in the compacted loop. The compacted loop is enclosed in a container adapted to receive it, and having a manually openable closure to retain the compacted loop. During the process of a person manually opening the closure, the compacted loop suddenly expands under the spring energy stored therein to urge the closure open and to fly out from the container to the surprise of the person opening the closure.
In a second embodiment, a pouch has an open top for ease of insertion of a compacted loop and for ease of removal of the loop from the pouch by the expansion of the spring loop under the action of energy stored therein. The spring loop may expand upon being partially removed from the pouch and suddenly spring from the pouch into its expanded configuration, if the person removing the spring loop from the pouch is not aware of this capability of the spring loop.